Reality Check
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: What if Addison hadn't stepped back inside after Derek coldly threw her in to the rain? What if she did something that made Derek regret his actions? What if she isn't coming back, not to him, not to life, not to anything? Sorry for this! Try to enjoy, k?


Grey's Anatomy

_Reality Check_

"No!" the scream was inhuman. It fell from his lips like lead. He watched her limp body fall to the concrete below them. The rain poured on relentlessly, mixing with his free falling tears.

"Addison! I didn't mean it! Please don't leave me this way," he was next to her body in an instant. How had they ended up here?

**An Hour and a Half Before**

"Derek, it was once! You were always gone. What was I supposed to do? Sit like a duck and wait for you to come crawling back? I knew that wasn't happening. Unlike you I took a reality check!" Addison screamed at him. Silver tears pooled in her piercing green-eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Her red hair flew in a tangle, the curls clinging to her tear-stained face. Derek refused to look at her. He walked to the closet, and wrenched open the door. The dresses and other items of clothing bunched up in his arms as he stormed out of the bedroom and down the stair carrying them with him. Addison ran after him.

"What are you doing? No Derek we can get through this! Those are expensive-Hey!" Addison cried out as he flung the armload of clothing out the door, in to the downpour outside. Addison burst in to hysterical tears. She plopped down on the stairs.

"I want you out. Now! I want never to see you again!" Derek said, his voice dripping with malice. Addison looked up at him, and shook her head.

"No, no, no! I'm a Forbes-Montgomery. We work through things! Derek we can get through this! I need you now. Mark was never anything serious! Never! I love you!" Addison lied. She let more tears flow. But her story didn't convince Derek. He grabbed her by the elbows and hoisted her up. The door was still open. He glanced quickly at her beautiful red curls, at her gorgeous features, at her simply stunning figure. It was enough to break his heart afterwards as he thought of his actions, but time can't freeze and rewind. And he suffered in the instant after her threw Addison out the door, and slammed it. He listened to her screams and her sobs. His eyes began to pool with tears. He turned to face the door. Addison was facing him too. Her hand left a mark where it was pressed. The rain soaked the rest of the window. Just as Derek was about to open the door to let Addison back in, he saw her move away from the door. He inched the door open, wondering what she was doing. His face filled with terror. She stood perched at the top of the steps, tears still streaming down her cheeks. In the second that Derek hesitated, moving towards her, she jumped. She jumped high in to the air and seemed to hang there gracefully, before she came crashing back down on to the concrete. Her footing missed (her obvious motive) and she slipped forward. There were sickening cracks as she rolled down the steps, and then he was screaming "NO!" She hit the earth below the steps and lay unmoving. Blood seeped from many a wound. Derek ran forward and grabbed a hold of her. He sobbed in to her shirt, wishing for her to come back. He could smell her and it killed him.

**Three Days Later**

Derek and Mark dressed up in black suits, Naomi and Sam came to, with their newly born daughter, Maya. The funeral began and all at once, Derek was sobbing in to Sam's shirt. Naomi's eyes filled and overflowed with silver tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. Three days earlier, Derek could've tried to fix things with Addison. He could have tried! The ambulance arrived twenty-minutes too late, according to Derek who had kept track of Addison's weak pulse, until it died off. He sobbed uncontrollably and blamed himself, though he couldn't have stopped Addi from doing what she did. And he didn't even try to. The funeral seemed to drag on forever, just making everyone extremely gloomy. As the music stopped, and the people began to stream out to go to the graveyard, Archer Montgomery approached Derek.

"Man, I'm sorry this happened. She-" he choked out a sob before continuing, "She will be remembered fondly and missed dearly." Derek hugged Archer and then walked up to the front. He'd agreed to help carry out the casket. It was a mistake of course, but he went through with what he said. The trip to the funeral was agonizing, riding in the back with the lifeless version of the normally so full of life Addison. Mark, Sam, and Archer were there too. They all cried, showing Derek he wasn't some weakling. And anyways, he had a right to cry. When they arrived at the graveyard, Derek and the other men carried the casket forward. It was lowered and everyone bowed their heads. Derek had kept three things of Addison's. A picture of her and Derek smiling and happy, her wedding band (and his now), and a bottle of the expensive perfume she wore. Just before the casket had been lowered, Derek set these things and a bouquet of multi-colored roses on to the top of the shining cherry wood casket. He traced the small curves and lines carved in to the wood. And then he turned away in to Naomi's shoulder and he cried. He let whatever else he had left out. The burial ended and everyone but Derek left. He sat on the ground and watched them fill the grave. He felt like he was years older. After they had filled it all the way, he got up and left. He silently cursed himself, and wished that Addison were here again, so he could hold her and say he was sorry.

**Three Years Later**

"I miss you," Derek whispered to the beautifully carved, marble tombstone in front of him. He set another bouquet of flowers down on the small mound before him, white lillies this time. He stroked the grave and cried. Derek felt a wind blow around him, stirring up leaves. He reached in to his suit pocket and pulled out a small picture, in a glossy wooden frame. A smiling Addison looked up at him through the small plate glass screen. Derek cried harder looking at the picture. Carefully, he set it down next to the flowers. And then he stood up.

"I really do miss you Addi. We could've solved it, we could've tried," he whispered, more tears falling from his eyes. Another chilling wind whipped through the graveyard. He gave a small wave, and turned to leave. And for a second, only a second, he heard her laugh, heard her tingling voice saying "I love you." But he gave himself a reality check, and walked away from the grave to his car. The wind whipped the leaves around violently, and as he drove off, Addison appeared in the leaves, in the wind, everywhere. She smiled after him, knowing he didn't see her.

_End_

**A/N: I'm in a horrible mood. Sorry for killing her! I just wanted to get this terrible idea out of my head. Please don't hate me! *Smiles sheepishly* **


End file.
